


An Unexpected Encounter (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 1)

by idolicUmbra



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidental Kabedon, ChikaRiko Week, F/F, chikarikoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolicUmbra/pseuds/idolicUmbra
Summary: What if Chika had met Riko earlier?'If she hadn’t expected to be pinned to the ground by the girl, Riko absolutely wasn’t expecting to be kabedoned by her."(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 1: School)





	An Unexpected Encounter (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 1)

“Chika-chan, she’s not a new student. She’s a third year and--” You leaned in to whisper something into Chika’s ear.

“The Student Council President?!” Chika spluttered, making eye contact with the Student Council President who began to smile. Despite the smile’s warmth Chika felt uneasy, experiencing a similar feeling to whenever one of her sisters caught her doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

‘You-chan” she whispered

“Hmm?’

“Run”

\---

Riko Sakurauchi walked along the corridors of Uranohoshi Girls' High School deep in thought. Though more than thinking was worrying. She thought about her class, how she’d fit in, what it would be like to start up at this new, more rural, school. But most of all she thought of the ocean. She’d been planning to go to the seaside to listen to the sounds of the ocean for her newest composition but hadn’t found the time while settling in and getting prepared for her new school. Riko had begun to doubt that she’d be able to go there at all before class began and what if her schoolwork piled up, then she’d end up waiting even longer.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts as she turned the corner that she failed to notice the person hurtling directly towards her.

With an undignified screech and a startled yell the two collided and fell backwards. Riko opened her mouth to scold whoever had knocked her over for not watching where they were going… but the words died in her throat. She was pinned to the ground, on either side of her head were hands. Hands that belonged to arms that belonged to a girl was looking down at her in confusion, as if she wasn’t sure why she was suddenly on top of Riko. She looked up at the girl whose eyes widened as she started to take in the situation around her.

The strange girl jumped to her feet, stammering and waving her hands in front of her.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you were there and I didn’t mean to knock you over. Honest.”

Relieved, and a bit flustered, Riko sat up.

“Are you okay? This is the second time someones fallen today. Though the first one was out of a tree which was kinda odd and then there was screaming and running and I ended up running too and so did You-chan but that was cause of the Student Council President and not uh…”

The girl was rambling, obviously embarrassed about knocking her over. It was kind of cute though, the way she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand while waving around the other. And her nervous smile was cute too, Riko thought, as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

The stranger cocked her head and looked at Riko questioningly, she’d been staring at her without realising it. As her blush spread she stood up. The stranger opened her mouth to say something more but was cut off by a commanding voice coming from around the corner.

“Did you see two girls run past? One ginger and the other brunette?”

By the look on her face Riko assumed that the girl was the ginger the voice was referring to.

“Quick” she urged, and Riko found herself pushed up against a nearby wall beside a cabinet.

If she hadn’t expected to be pinned to the ground by the girl, Riko absolutely wasn’t expecting to be kabedoned by her. She let out a squawk of surprise and protest but the girl shushed her, placing a finger on her lips.

The voice was getting closer now, turning the corner and approaching their hiding space. Riko thought for sure she was going to be discovered and have to explain the situation she had found herself in when a distant screech was heard and the approaching footsteps stopped.

She heard the voice say “Ruby” and then the footsteps hurried off in another direction.

The girl pinning her against the wall let out a sigh of relief but didn’t step back, not sensing how flustered Riko was at their closeness.

“That was a close one, thanks!”

Riko was still stunned when the girl was distracted by yet another voice.

“Chika-chan, are you there?”

“Ah, You-chan over here!”

You made her way over to Chika, having come out from a nearby classroom.

“She almost caught us, eh Chika-chan.”

“Yeah, luckily I accidentally ran into… wait what’s your name?”

Chika turned to face the girl, but she was already gone.

\---

Riko clutched onto a windowsill panting and very flushed, she had bolted when the girl had turned to greet her friend. The whole situation was quite strange and overwhelming and she’d had to get out from between her and the wall before her knees started to shake.

The section of corridor she was in had a large window overlooking the town. The picturesque coastline and beautiful azure waters sparkling in the sunlight were a beautiful sight. It captivated her and it was then she knew. She would go to the ocean and hear it’s melody that evening.

Her radiance was waiting.


End file.
